The use of endoscopic procedures in surgery has become widely accepted. The term endoscopic as used herein is defined to include all types of minimally invasive surgical procedures including laparoscopic and arthroscopic procedures. Accordingly, numerous endoscopic instruments have been developed which allow the surgeon to perform complex surgical procedures with minimal incisions into the skin and tissue surrounding a particular body cavity or anatomical region. In order to introduce the endoscopic instrumentation into the body cavity, it is often necessary to puncture and cannulate the body cavity by using a trocar. Trocars are widely known in the art and typically consist of an obturator and a trocar cannula. An example of a trocar can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,356 issued to Frederick et al. on Jan. 25, 2000, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It is common for a sealing arrangement or sealing device to be used in association with the cannula to prevent the escape of fluid or gas during endoscopic procedures. During an endoscopic surgical procedure, the internal gas pressure must be maintained in order to successfully complete the procedure. In order to maintain the internal gas pressure while instruments are passed into and out of the trocars positioned in a body cavity, sealing devices are required for both the instruments and for the trocar assemblies. That is most trocars have two sealing devices. One which seals the trocar when there is not an instrument passing therethrough, and one which seals the trocar as instruments are passed therethrough. Furthermore, it is desirable that the sealing device maintain gas pressure in the abdominal cavity, despite numerous insertions and withdrawals of surgical instruments through the trocar cannula.
Most commercially available trocars have an outer seal and an inner seal. The outer seal is typically a gasket located at the proximal most end of the trocar cannula. This gasket tightly fits itself around the elongated shafts of any medical devices passing therethrough. Therefore, the outer seal prevents fluids from escaping the body cavity through the trocar cannula while surgical instruments are being used with the cannula. The inner seal is typically what is referred to as a flapper door. It is made from a rigid, typically plastic, door which is spring biased against an inner gasket. The inner seal prevents fluids from escaping the body cavity through the trocar cannula while the trocar cannula is not in use, i.e. with no surgical instruments or obturators passing therethrough. The inner seal is located with the trocar cannula handle, distal to the outer seal.
The present invention provides for an improved outer seal.